brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9466 The Crazy Scientist and His Monster/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 00:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC)}}| The Crazy Scientist I got this for Christmas - and I am surprised at how good this set is - I tipped this to be the weakest of the sets... Find out more below! The Box I don't grade boxes - that is a rather dumb thing to rate - but I'll describe it anyway. It is very wide, but it is small on the sides - only a few cm long. The instructions came in bad condition - with a continuous curve in them. 2 books, and 4 bags of pieces. Minifigures 4 figs, 2 are unique to this set. The Crazy Scientist I like this figure a lot more than the Collectable Minifigures version, this has a better facial expression, and a better print. I would prefer the belt part of the legs to be white, or prints on his legs to continue the lab-coat design. Good figure. The Monster I have to say - I prefer the S4 version of him, I don't like the facial expression, or the colour of his clothes. I don't hate it - but I prefer the s4 variant. Oh, and the figure has back prints, with stitches and such printed. I think it is my job to tell you all that you keep confusing the Monster with his creator. Frankenstein is the scientist who made the Monster - so you should call it "Frankenstein's Monster" or "The Monster". Dr. Rodney Third appearance of Doctor Rodney. Another rapier - this is my 5th. Not much else to say - see the Vampyre Castle review for more on him. Major Q Just see Review:9463 The Werewolf/CzechMate for a good, in-depth review of him. The Set Two major parts to talk about - the car and the laboratory. The blue junkyard car of destiny This is an odd looking car - but it seems to fit the set and the theme. Each set has a futuristic-victorian style car, or a vintage customised car - but this is an extremely odd design. There is no actual set for driving the car, so there is a 6 stud room in the middle. The back of the car has a bit for the chain at the back of the prison in the laboratory to hook onto, for an escape part - which is a major role in this set's playability. There is a small side bit which flings out with a flick fire, and a seat made specially to fit Dr. Rodney. The Prison CzechCrazy8.JPG CzechCrazy7.JPG The prison is a nice build, and with a nice design. There is a catapult at the top, with ammo of green trans cylinders. Side-bit CzechCrazy5.JPG CzechCrazy6.JPG|(oh, and the top of the tower) Next to the prison is a small side-desk bit, with a flask, a stethoscope, a potion, a frog, a rat, spider, and a few tools. There is a spider web behind that part, that is pretty much all for that part. The main tower CzechCrazy4.JPG|The Monster on the bed. CzechCrazy3.JPG|ZAP ZAPY ZAP This is the main part of the set. There is the well-designed set for the Monster, and can be turned up to where the "electricity is. There is a quite complex design to build the tower, and the design for the light brick is really good - you have two cogs which move together for every time a piece would hit the button, it would look awesome with the electric-red light. Overall This is a really good set with a load of playability. I would recommend this to everyone. - CzechMate Category:Monster Fighters Reviews Category:User reviews